roamfandomcom-20200213-history
938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C.
Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam (born -64) is a former Consul and one of the chief Dissenters. His father Young Latavyal Juctor Voriel and Angry Hyberital Candoam Voriel were both Consuls, Young Latavyal during the Inachironic War and Angry Hyberital after its conclusion (and died during his term). Jumpy Pronimal's only term as Consul was during the Home War, when his lack of coordination with his co-Consul Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir allowed for both of their legions to be defeated in turn by Trucidal and his army. Jumpy Pronimal's defeat was near the Hercudean Well, and he has lived in embittered disgrace ever since, finding common cause with other Senators such as his husband Crooked Nusal Candoam and Prellal Juctor-Amussal, the Conduit of Juctor, who is the father of Prellal's Colty Juctor, the wife of Jumpy Pronimal's son Young Pronimal Juctor Voriel. Jumpy Pronimal is the father of Pronimal's Cortisy Juctor, the current Wife of Roam married to the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor. Jumpy Pronimal and Coughy Pagnal have a fairly frosty relationship. His mother's brother is Craven Coltal Candoam, the Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam, and her sister's son is Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, the Patriarch and Conduit of Qualens. Jumpy Pronimal's half-son Hessal Barbar Juctor is a current Marshal and potential candidate for the forthcoming Consular elections. His daughter Constrincy Juctor is married to Ennal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, the current Captain of the Medon Well in Nearer Inachria, while his son Hessal Juctor Barbar is married to Rough Scruval Candoam, the current Captain of the Nephon Well. His daughter Pronimal's Otibry Juctor is married to Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, the Governor of Straecy and brother of Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor. Link Dump Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "A stubborn refusal to coordinate or treat the threat with the respect it deserved saw the Consul Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam defeated at the Hercudean Well and his counterpart Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir defeated at the Nephon Well within the year. The Republic trembled at the prospect of a general slave uprising as more and more escaped slaves, poor citizens and disgruntled veterans joined Trucidal's ranks. The legions in Scalify having been routed, Trucidal had the opportunity to storm Roam itself. The city was gripped by terror, and stricken by a child's pox epidemic that some considered a sign that Roam had displeased the gods. Both Consuls were discredited, and there was growing support in the Senate for the appointment of a Dictator, opposed vehemently by those who were still scarred by the events of Machyal's Tyranny a decade before." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Scruval also married his half-daughter Hybery Voriel to Salty Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, half-son of Crooked Nusal Candoam, and Pronimal Barbar Juctor, son of the Consuls Pampal Barbar Qualens and Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, although Pronimal died within the year." "The Consul Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam had been defeated by Trucidal at the Hercudean Well" 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "His brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, serving in Pricia alongside him, was married to Tantol Sarevir, son of Gigal Sarevir Qualens, Captain of the Adesican Well, through Pronimal's Otibry Juctor, daughter of Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, Captain of the Moverean Well. " "During this time he learned of the defeat of the Consul Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam by Trucidal at the Hercudean Well, and began to accelerate his plans."Category:Stub Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Juctor Category:Candoam Category:Consul Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Faction: Dissenters Category:Captain Category:Captain of Moverean Well Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Tyranny Category:Administrator Category:Bursar Category:Consul in Home War Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Current Senator Category:Living Consul